THE WORST SPRING
by ms.shinepark
Summary: Park Chanyeol berusaha membatalkan perjodohannya dengan Byun Baekhyun seorang gadis yang angkuh karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Namun, suatu kejadian membuat mereka terjebak dengan permainan mereka. Chanyeol menggila pada baekhyun hingga mengesampingkan kekasih yang dia perjuangkan sebelum nya. chanbaek gs
1. chapter 1

**THE WORST SPRING**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **and other**

 **CHANBEK GS**

 **happy reading**

.

.

.

Mekarnya bunga Cherry Blossoms menandakan dimulainya musim semi. Bunga berwarna putih dan merah muda ini menghiasi kawasan pusat kota Washington. Banyak pasangan kekasih menyusuri jalan sekitar Washington Monument sembari menikmati indahnya bunga Cherry Blossoms. Namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi sosok jangkung yang kini berdiri dibalik jendela. Rautnya datar mendengarkan dengan seksama percakapan di balik smartphone yang ia pegang. Sorotnya kian memicing mengekspresikan ketidaksukaan akan apa yang ia dengar. Jemarinya mengepal menggambarkan amarah yang berusaha ia tahan.

"Uri Chanyeol ah kau masih di sana?" pemuda tersebut masih enggan menanggapi pembicaraan.

"Demi tuhan eomma apalagi yang appa inginkan, dia berjanji tak akan mengusik kekasihku asal aku mau melanjutkan pendidikan di sini dan sekarang, ini benar-benar gila eomma!"

"Eomma akan menjelaskan sayang maka dari itu kembalilah ke Korea!"

"Tapi eomma bagaimana dengan kuliahku?"

"Pak Kim sudah mengurus semuanya, cepatlah berbenah!"

Usai sambungan terputus terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu, setelah dipersilahkan muncullah pria paruh baya yang membawa nampan berisi teh hangat yang disajikan untuk tuan mudanya.

"Paman sudah mengetahuinya?" pria paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum ramah

"Harusnya paman memberitahu ku terlebih dahulu" ucapnya dengan raut dingin

"Maaf tuan itu diluar kuasa saya. Semua sudah saya siapkan, besok kita akan pulang ke Korea sabaiknya tuan muda berkemas".

Chanyeol POV

Seoul kota yang sangat berarti bagiku, disitulah cerita dimulai. Kali pertama menjalin pertemanan. Kali pertama menjumpai seorang sahabat dan kali pertama bertemu dia, sosok yang mengajarkan aku apa itu cinta. Sosok yang mengubahku dari manusia biadab menjadi beradab. Sosok yang menyadarkanku bahwa wanita itu harus di sayang bukan hanya dibelai lalu dibuai oleh desahan. Meski kuterjatuh pada wanita itu kuakui aku masih meniduri beberapa wanita yang sukarela membuka pahanya demi mendapat kenikmatan. Tapi entah dia terbuat dari apa, wanitaku selalu tersenyum memaafkan segala kesalahanku. Itulah mengapa 2 tahun jauh darinya membuatku begitu menggila. Ingin segera menyelesaikan pendidikan dan kembali ke kekasihku. Kini aku di Seoul dengan alasan konyol. Alih-alih memeluk kekasihku, aku terduduk di restoran menanti seseorang yang tak kunjung datang sembari berharap dia benar-benar tak datang.

"Anda Park Chanyeol? Maaf saya terlambat." Dan harapanku tak terkabul.

Chanyeol POV end

Seorang gadis cantik dengan mata puppy itu tampak acuh mendengarkan ocehan gadis lain yang duduk di sebelahnya, dia mengatensikan pandangannya pada jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Kamu sudah tahu namanya kan?"

"Eonni apa aku sebodoh itu?"

"Hehe, kuingatkan baek dulu dia lelaki tertampan di SM High School, karismanya sangat kuat jadi kamu harus hati-hati jangan sampai terpikat padanya karena rumor yang beredar dia benar-benar pandai memikat gadis hingga mereka pasrah ditiduri."

"Kau mengulangnya lebih dari empat kali eonni, berhentilah. Apa ini alasan eonni ikut?"

"Aku pengawalmu baek jika kau sudah lupa"

Sesampainya di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki restoran. Semua pandangan terarah padanya, dia membalut tubuh sintalnya dengan dress selutut warna merah, begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Parasnya begitu cantik dipadukan dengan setelan yang menunjukkan bahwa dia wanita dari kalangan atas. Setiap lelaki menatap dengan pandangan menginginkan sedangkan setiap perempuan menatap iri padanya. Baekhyun sejenak terdiam menatap seorang pemuda yang duduk dipojok ruangan dan kemudian menghapiri pemuda tersebut.

"Anda Park Chanyeol? Maaf saya terlambat" ucap Baekhyun tanpa senyuman dan berusaha menampakkan sedikit ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Kamu memberi kesan yang buruk di pertemuan pertama ini nona Byun" sahut Chanyeol sinis.

"Saya sudah meminta maaf tuan, lagi pula saya hanya telat 10 menit jangan di besarkan" mata puppy itu mendelik tak suka.

"Langsung saja nona Byun, kutanya apakah kamu menerima perjodohan ini? Jujur aku sudah mempunyai kekasih jadi lebih baik kamu tolak rencana gila ini."

"Kenapa harus aku yang menolak? Kamu ingin mempertahankan hubunganmu jadi berusahalah sendiri."

"Aku tidak dalam situasi bisa menolak nona Byun, ku yakin kamu pun sudah paham akan hal itu."

"Dan kenapa harus aku yang berkorban untuk kesenanganmu?"

"kamu hanya akan mendapat omelan"

"Kamu tidak tahu situasinya" potong Baekhyun

"Jadi perjodohan ini akan tetap dilanjutkan, baik mari kita lanjutkan dan lihat siapa yang akan menyerah"

"Jangan memandangku remeh Park"

"Kamupun juga salah menilaiku nona" ucap chanyeol disertai smirk di wajah tampannya.


	2. chapter 2

THE WORST SPRING

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And other

Chanbaek GS

Happy Reading

.

.

.

" _Jadi perjodohan ini akan tetap dilanjutkan, baik mari kita lanjutkan dan lihat siapa yang akan menyerah"_

" _Jangan memandangku remeh Park"_

" _Kamupun juga salah menilaiku nona" ucap chanyeol disertai smirk di wajah tampannya._

...

Decitan Lamborghini merah yang melintas di halaman gedung kampus Seoul University selalu menyita perhatian mahasiswa yang lewat. Pemandangan itu seolah sayang untuk dibiarkan begitu saja. Bukan hanya pada mobil mewah yang terparkir tapi pada gadis cantik yang kini menuruni mobil tersebut. Byun Baekhyun mahasiswa terpopuler, dia memiliki paras yang luar biasa cantik. Tingkahnya yang arogan, dingin, dan misterius semakin membuat kaum adam tertarik padanya. Namun karena hal itu juga baekhyun sulit mendapat teman, hanya teman kecilnya yang selalu berada disisinya Kim Minseok dan Xi Luhan.

" _Aigoo_ Baekhyunie, sepagi ini wajahmu sudah sangat menyebalkan. _Smile baby,_ jangan buat penggemarmu kecewa" ucap gadis bermata rusa itu.

"Jangan semakin membuatnya kesal Lu. Sepertinya pertemuan dengan Park Chanyeol sangat buruk, Dia menutup mulutnya sejak semalam". Timpal Minsoek

"Aaa iya Baek ceritakan bagaimana semalam, apa dia setampan di foto? Bagaimana suaranya? Kudengar suaranya pun sangat seksi?"

"Diamlah Lu, kalau kau sebegitu penasarannya temui langsung saja" ucap Baekhyun dan berlalu. Mendengar namanya sudah membuat emosi baekhyun terpancing. Bagaimana bisa kedua sahabatnya tergila-gila pada Park Chanyeol, dia memang tampan ah sangat tampan malah tapi baekhyun tak akan terpikat padanya.

Kelas sudah penuh oleh mahasiswa, selagi menunggu dosen mereka menyibukkan diri, ada yang fokus mengerjakan tugas, ada yang membaca buku, ada yang bergosip, dan ada pula yang sibuk membuat lawakan konyol yang sontak mendapat sorakan dari teman-temannya. Suasana riuh seketika hening saat dua pemuda jangkung memasuki kelas. Para gadis terperangah dan menjerit tertahan. Jika biasanya mata mereka dimanja oleh satu paras menawan yang memiliki kulit pucat bak vampire Edward dalam film Twilight bernama Oh Sehun, kini mereka semakin dibuat menggila dengan datangnya satu makhluk setampan dewa Yunani. Tempat duduk mereka langsung diserbu oleh gadis-gadis centil pencari perhatian.

"Dasar ngengat" Baekhyun memandang kerumunan itu dengan sinis, merasa ada yang memperhatikan Chanyeol menyapukan pandangannya hingga mata bulatnya bertatap dengan mata puppy berhias eyeliner. "Sungguh aku sangat muak melihatnya" Baekhyun memutus kontak mata mereka.

"Demi Tuhan baek, dia sangat tampan. Jika aku jadi kamu, aku akan menerima perjodohan ini dengan senang hati".

"Kecilkan suaramu Lu, bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar?"

"Kenapa ramai sekali? Silahkan duduki bangku yang belom terisi" datangnya dosen menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

...

"Jadi dia tidak ingin dijodohkan karena sudah punya kekasih dan kalian membuat taruhan?" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Minseok dengan anggukan "aku harus bagaimana _eonni_ , mereka benar-benar mengantarkan anaknya ke neraka" mata baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun memang memiliki segalanya, dari luar dia sangat sempurna tapi dia tumbuh di keluarga yang sangat dingin. Seperti keluarga kaya lainnya, baekhyun sudah dapat menebak alur hidupnya. Semua ditentukan oleh orang tuanya hingga saat mendengar dia akan dijodohkan dia menanggapi dengan santai karena memang itulah takdirnya. Tak ada niatan untuk menolak karena dia tak punya kuasa untuk menolak. Selama dia mendapat fasilitas kelas atas dia tak perduli akan kekangan orang tuanya karena baginya tak ada yang lebih menenangkan daripada kemewahan. Dia bukan gila harta dia hanya berfikir realistis.

"Baek kenapa tidak kau uji dulu dia, coba goda Chanyeol. Kalau dia setia pada kekasihnya dia pasti akan terganggu pada sikapmu dan karena itu dia akan menentang perjodohan. Lagian menurutku dia lebih seksi dari partner mu. Tak rugi mencicipinya"

"Mulutmu Lu, mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku?"

"Kau memang harus membuat Chanyeol menjadi milikmu baek. Ini bukan tentang harga dirimu tapi tentang misimu jadi jangan sampai Chanyeol membatalkannya" usul Minseok

"Justru ini menyangkut harga dirimu baek, kamu primadona kampus jangan mau dikalahkan oleh kekasih Chanyeol" hasut Luhan dengan mata berbinar dan seolah muncul tanduk di kepalanya. "jangan hanya diam baek" rengek Luhan karena tak direspon oleh Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah aku pusing" ucapnya sembari beranjak meninggalkan Minseok dan Luhan

"Kau ingin menemui Kai?" teriak Minseok yang hanya mendapat anggukan. "Pikirkan saran kami" baekhyun hanya membuat isyarat oke dengan jarinya sembari berbelok di persimpangan jalan.

...

"Sayang jangan hanya mendiamiku, dua tahun tidak bertemu dan ini sambutan yang kau berikan pada kekasih tampanmu" goda Chanyeol pada kekasihnya sedangkan gadis itu lebih memilih mengunyah ramennya dan mengambil minuman di kulkas. Saat menyeruput minuman chanyeol memeluk gadis itu dari belakang "aku merindukanmu" berbisik di telinganya dan megecup bahunya yang terekspos. Gadis itu bergidik lalu melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol "pulanglah, temui tunanganmu" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya dan kembali memeluk kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu tuk jadi pendampingku sayang, jangan marah lagi oke" bujuk Chanyeol sambil mengelus lembut surai sebahu kekasihnya.

"Aku terlalu takut, aku sangat mencintaimu Chan, aku takut" isak gadis itu. Chanyeol memeluk wanitanya semakin erat, selama ini dia berusaha membuat kekasihnya nyaman pantang membuatnya sedih apalagi sampai menangis. Kini saat dia mendengar tangisan dari yang terkasih emosinya muncul. Dia benar-benar haarus membatalkan perjodohan ini.

"Suatu saat kau akan merubah margamu menjadi Park Kyungsoo sayang kau akan menjadi bagian dari Park, percayalah padaku emm" menghapus air mata laknat itu dan mengecup kedua matanya, kecupan itu turun ke hidungnya dan terhenti saat hendak mencapai bibir Kyungsoo, mereka saling bertatap menguarkan kerinduan yang selama dua tahun menggerogoti mereka. Dua bibir itu saling beradu mencecap melumat menumbuhkan kembali rasa candu yang lalu. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam badan mereka menempel satu sama lain hingga tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Chanyeol sudah diliputi nafsu, tangannya membelai seluruh badan Kyungsoo hingga sampai di dadanya dia meremas gundukan itu

 _Nggghh_ desah Kyungsoo di sela ciuman mereka saat merasakan tangan besar chanyeol menyentuh salah satu daerah sensitifnya.

"Kau merasakannya sayang, dia merindukanmu" ucap Chanyeol sembari merapatkan area selatannya yang mengeras pada Kyungsoo dan mereka kembali saling mencumbu.

...

Pagi yang dingin cukup mengusik tidur gadis itu, saat dia hendak melanjutkan tidurnya ada seseorang yang sedang mencumbu dadanya.

"Kai berhetilah, aku masih ngantuk, aku tak ingin mataku bengkak di perkuliahan siang nanti" ujarnya sembari memukul kepala lelaki itu dan berniat tidur kembali.

"Sebentar baek" ucapnya kembali mengecup nipple baekhyun tak mendapat respon dari Baekhyun dia menghisap dengan kuat nipple itu hingga membuat baekhyun mendesah.

"cepat lakukan sebelum aku kembali murka kai lalu biarkan aku tidur" bentak baekhyun yang mengundang tawa lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu baek semalam sudah cukup, kau benar-benar partner terbaik sekarang tidurlah aku tak akan mengganggu lagi" sebuah kecupan menjadi pengantar tidur baekhyun. Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kai dan tak lama kemudian tertidur di pelukan lelaki itu.

Chanyeol mendapat pelukan hangat saat memasuki rumah bergaya Eropa tersebut. Sejenak rasa bersalah hinggap di hatinya. Dia sudah lima hari berada di Seoul dan baru hari ini dia pulang. Pikirannya yang kalut membuatnya enggap singgah di rumahnya hingga ia lupa bahwa ibunya menanti kedatangan putranya. " _Sorry eomma_ " ucap Chanyeol saat merasakan basah pada dadanya.

" _No Dear,_ seharusnya _eomma_ yang meminta maaf. _Eomma_ tak bisa membujuk _appa_ mu"

" _It's okay eomma_ , aku tau _eomma_ sudah melakukan yang terbaik" chanyeol berusaha menyunggingkan senyum agar ibunya tak lagi merasa bersalah. Usapan dia dapat dari ibunya. Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang ditahan oleh ibunya. "Ada yang ingin dibicarakan? Katakan _eomma_ aku tak apa"

"Byun Yunho memintamu untuk menemani Byun Baekhyun di rumahnya selama mereka melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri. Beliau bilang ini baik untuk kalian mengakrabkan diri, bisakah sayang?" ucap nyonya dengan ragu-ragu sembari menatap wajah putranya.

"Baiklah _eomma,_ tak usah dikhawatirkan"

...

Hanya suara tv yang mendominasi keadaan di ruang keluarga pada rumah mewah tersebut. Sepasang anak adam sebagai penghuni rumah itu nampak acuh satu sama lainnya mereka lebih mengatensikan diri pada acara televisi. Sejak kepergian orang tua baekhyun setangah jam yang lalu tak ada percakapan yang terlontar. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Baekhyun merasa benar-benar dijajakan oleh orang tuanya. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyuruh manusia caplang itu menginap di rumahnya sementara mereka belum menjalin hubungan. Murahan sekali, seolah baekhyun mengemis perhatian dari Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol terpaksa menyetujui permintaan konyol ini karena ia tak mau semakin menambah beban ibunya. Selain itu dia berniat sedikit bermain-main dengan Baekhyun agar gadis itu berubah pikiran dan menentang perjodohan ini. Chanyeol menoleh dan memperhatikan Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Baekhyun memang memiliki _body goal_ Chanyeol akui itu, tak heran banyak lelaki yang memandangnya dengan tatapan binal. Baekhyun sadar sedang diperhatikan, Chanyeol, dia melihat dari sudut matanya. Seketika dia menyunggingkan smirk saat teringat usul gila dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Sudah puas memandang tubuhku"

Ekpresi Chanyeol saat ketahuan dirasa sangat menjijikan di mata Baekhyun _dia benar-benar terlihat seperti Yoda_ batin baekhyun. Namun dengan cepat Chanyeol mampu kembali mengontrol ekpresinya.

" _Well_ orang tuamu luar biasa, dia benar-benar perhatian dengan menitipkan putri berharganya pada calon tunangannya. Kamu paham maksud orang tuamu kan Baekhyun?" sindir Chanyeol

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin meninju muka Yoda sialan itu namun dia berusaha mengontrolnya supaya Yoda itu tak semakin di atas awan. Dia harus masuk di permainan ini.

"Tentu saja aku tau maksud orang tuaku. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Baekhyun duduk tegak sambil menyilangkan kakinya yang mulus dan membusungkan dadanya "apakah kau akan memulainya dengan menciumku? Atau langsung meniduriku?" tambah Baekhyun disertai dengan wajah menggoda.

 _Berani sekali jalang kecil ini, dia harus dikerjain agar tak terlalu liar_ ucap Chanyeol dalam hati kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun "kau tak sabar mendapat ciuman dariku?" timpal Chanyeol dengan suara rendah, tangannya menyentuh bibir baekhyun dan merasakan kenyalnya tekstur bibir tersebut.

Fokusnya kini hanya tertuju pada bibir tipis pink itu, Chanyeol benar-benar tergoda untuk mencicipinya. Dia laki-laki normal yang tak mungkin tak bereaksi pada makhluk super indah di depannya ini. Dia sudah sering nyeleweng di belakang Kyungsoo karena hormonnya memang benar-benar tak terkendali. Teringat Chanyeol pada kekasihnya ada rasa bersalah dihatinya namun rasa penasarannya saat ini sangat besar _maaf Kyung_ dia semakin mendekatkan dirinya mempertipis jarak diantara mereka hingga akhirnya kedua benda kenyal itu bersentuhan.

Mulanya Chanyeol hanya mengecup bibir itu, mencicipi, mencari kenikmatan dari bibir tipis itu. Selang beberapa detik dia menutup matanya karena dia begitu takjub akan rasa asing yang diperolah. Dia melumat bibir Baekhyun bahkan menarik tengkuk Baekhyun saat dirasa baekhyun akan menyudahi ciuman itu. Dia melumat dan menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun dengan rakus. Bibir Baekhyun selembut, seringan dan semanis permen kapas. Tak bisa Chanyeol menghentikan cumbuannya pada bibir Baekhyun.

 _Oh Tuhan kenapa secandu ini?_

TBC

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff abal-abal saya. Dan terima kasih atas review dan masukannya. Review kalian adalah suntikan motivasi bagi saya.


	3. chapter 3

THE WORST SPRING

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And other

Chanbaek GS

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Mulanya Chanyeol hanya mengecup bibir itu, mencicipi, mencari kenikmatan dari bibir tipis itu. Selang beberapa detik dia menutup matanya karena dia begitu takjub akan rasa asing yang diperolah. Dia melumat bibir Baekhyun bahkan menarik tengkuk Baekhyun saat dirasa baekhyun akan menyudahi ciuman itu. Dia melumat dan menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun dengan rakus. Bibir Baekhyun selembut, seringan dan semanis permen kapas. Tak bisa Chanyeol menghentikan cumbuannya pada bibir Baekhyun.

 _Oh Tuhan kenapa secandu ini?_

 _..._

Kedua bibir itu masih saling melumat. Baekhyun yang semula hanya diam karena syok atas ciuman Chanyeol kini mulai membalas, pagutan mereka semakin dalam dan panas. Baekhyun membuka mulut ketika merasa lidah Chanyeol menjilati bibir bawahnya. Saat lidah Chanyeol mengeksplorasi mulutnya tangan Baekhyun secara spontan mencengkeram surai Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan atas kenikmatan yang dia dapatkan. Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman dan mengambil nafas sejenak, bukannya berhenti kini Chanyeol mengulum telinga baekhyun yang membuat baekhyun bergidik.

"Your smell make me crazy Bee" bisik Chanyeol sembari menurunkan sapuan lidahnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun menjilat dan menghisap. Bibir Baekhyun yang seperti permen kapas dan aroma vanilla bercampur strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh baekhyun merupakan paduan sempurna untuk meruntuhkan pertahanan libido Chanyeol dan jangan lupakan tubuh Baekhyun yang molek serta kulit putih susunya. Ya, Park Chanyeol tak akan berfikir dua kali untuk mencicipi makhluk kelewat sempurna ciptaan tuhan ini.

 _"Ahhhhh"_ Baekhyun merutuk diri sendiri karena tidak mampu mengontrol desahannya. Dia benar-benar terangsang saat tangan besar Chanyeol meremas dadanya. Mendengar desahan si wanita Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dari potongan leher Baekhyun. Dia menatap iris puppy itu dan dibuat semakin takjub melihat wajah memerah si wanita karena terangsang. Tak ingin menyiakan waktu kini bibirnya mencium dan menjilat tulang selangka Baekhyun dan turun ke gundukan sintal itu. Menghisap dada Baekhyun bergantian, jika mulut chanyeol sibuk menghisap dan menggigit puting si wanita maka tangan satunya meremas dada yang tak terjamah oleh mulutnya. Baekhyun serasa melayang karena kenikmatan berlipat yang dia dapat, tangannya tak sengaja memencet volume pada remote TV saat dia berusaha mencari pegangan sebagai pelampiasan nikmatnya. Bunyi televisi yang sangat keras menyadarkan keduanya bahwa mereka berada di ruang keluarga yang siapapun bisa melihat kegiatan nista mereka.

"Dadamu benar-benar indah" ucap Chanyeol santai menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun mengancing piyama itu. Dia bersmirk karena mendapat pelototan dari Baekhyun.

"Wow tatoo mu keren Bee, dimana kau melakukannya?" Ucapnya sekali lagi sambil menyentuh tanda kemerahan hasil perbuatannya di belahan dada Baekhyun.

"Aku mendapat tanda ini dari makhluk bernama Dobi"

"Kau mendesah karena perbuatan Dobi itu Bee dan Dobi di dunia nyata bukanlah peri pengurus rumah dan melayani tuannya tapi peri yang mengurus dan melayani libido tuannya."

"Kau gila!" Kalimat itu menjadi penutup "perbincangan" mereka karena Baekhyun segera meninggalkan Chanyeol.

...

Bunyi dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring menjadi musik pengiring antara dua anak manusia yang saling membisu. Sedari tapi pria tampan itu tak berhenti menatap jail pada Baekhyun. Bukan tak sadar di tatap Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun memang sengaja mengabaikan makhluk absurd di depannya itu.

"Pelayan Nam tolong bilang pada supir sebentar lagi aku berangkat" titah Baekhyun pada kepala pelayan yang sedari tadi berdiri di pojok ruang.

"Maaf nona, pesan dari tuan besar untuk sementara nona dilarang menggunakan mobil karena sudah ada tuan Chanyeol yang satu kampus dengan nona"

"MWO! Haissh pak tua itu" hilang sudah nafsu makan Baekhyun. Emosinya samakin menjadi saat melihat pria jangkung yang tersenyum dibuat-buat.

"Kau ingin berangkat sekarang Bee?"

"Bisakah kau memanggil dengan benar, sejak semalam kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu namaku Baekhyun" entah Chanyeol yang salah tangkap tapi dia merasa Baekhyun sedikit merengek kepadanya.

"Karena kamu manis" timpalnya sambil mengedipkan mata. Perilaku Chanyeol membuat kepala pelayan Nam dan beberapa pelayan lainnya canggung tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang melotot lucu ke arahnya.

...

Chanyeol si mahasiswa baru dengan penampilan modis bak model serta wajah serupa pahatan dewa Yunani segera menjadi idola di kampus. Para gadis sengaja menanti kedatangan sang idola. Mereka merapikan riasan di wajahnya, memasang senyum semanis mungkin saat melihat ferrari silver melintas namun orang pertama yang mereka lihat turun bukanlah idolanya melainkan BYUN BAEKHYUN sang primadona kampus. Hal itu membuat Seoul University geger. Kedatangan mereka dalam satu mobil sang mahasiswa baru super tampan dan sang primadona kampus sontak menjadi gosip hangat. Itu juga yang menjadi alasan Kai menjadi mahasiswa asing di kelas Baekhyun.

"Baek" panggil si pria berkulit tan untuk kesekian kalinya

"Jangan kekanakan Kai, tidakkah kau malu pada penis besarmu?" Bisik Baekhyun

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya"

"Yak hitam tak usah bertingkah seolah kau pacar Baekhyunie" Luhan yang memang tidak suka pada Kai semakin risih melihat tingkah yang kekanakan.

"Kau lupa aku ini siapa rusa, dosen tidak akan berani mengusirku"

"Berisik, kalau kalian semakin menjadi maka Baekhyunie semakin tak akan membuka mulutnya" ucap Minseok menengahi pertengkaran kecil keduanya. Kini atensi ketiganya terfokus pada gadis mungil yang sibuk menatap ponselnya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala saat tak ada lagi cekcok yang ia dengar. Baekhyun terkekeh geli melihat ketiga sahabatnya menatap seperti anak anjing yang ingin diajak main oleh sang manjikan.

"Baiklah, nanti sepulang kuliah"

Baekhyun sadar dia menjadi perbicangan namun dia berusaha untuk cuek. Moodnya sudah buruk dia tidak ingin menambah tekanan darahnya. Beruntung ada sahabat yang selalu disampingnya. Terlebih si pria berkulit tan itu, dia akan selalu berada dibarisan depan saat Bakehyun kesusahan. Tingkah konyolnya membuat mood Baekhyun berangsur membaik. Baekhyun larut dalam candaan sahabatnya tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam.

...

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat menyalakan lampu dikamarnya dan mendapatkan chanyeol bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

"Yak kenapa kamu disini? Kau tidak mabuk chan?" Teriaknya dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku menantikan malam panjang kita Bee" balasnya dengan seringaian nakal.

"Tingkahmu semakin aneh. Aaa otakmu dangkal sekali, kau pikir dengan bertingkah agresif begini bisa membuatku menyerah dan membatalkan pertunangan? Aku tak selemah itu boy" timpalnya dengan muka angkuh kemudian terdengar bunyi air dari ruangan yang dimasuki Baekhyun.

Setengah jam berlalu Baekhyun keluar dengan setelan piyama berwarna pastel. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke meja rias dan melakukan sentuhan terakhir pada wajahnya sebelum beranjak tidur. Dia melihat pantulan wajah seseorang dibelakang yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau kecewa aku keluar dengan pakaian lengkap?"

"Ya, aku berharap kau keluar tanpa sehelai kainpun"

"Kau dan mulut kotormu benar-benar menyebalkan" lewat cermin itu baekhyun melemparkan tatapan kesalnya pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatap mesum.

"Kurasa makhluk hitam itu lebih pervert, dia selalu mencuri kesempatan menatap dada besarmu. Berapa ronde biasanya kalian bermain?"

"Apa kepentinganmu membahas hubungan ranjangku dengan priaku, lebih baik kau keluar" ucap baekhyun tak dapat lagi menahan emosinya.

Hari ini dia sangat lelah, dia ditahan oleh Kai saat hendak pulang bersama Luhan dan Minseok. Alhasil kegiatan bercumbunya dengan Kai tak terhindarkan. Saat dia mendamba kasur empuknya, Chanyeol dengan tingkahnya yang menyebalkan benar-bemar membuat Baekhyun tergannggu. Si Dobi itu tak gentar dengan bentakan Baekhyun. Kini dia membaringkah tubuhnya disisi ranjang. Memancing kekesalan Baekhyun, dengan langkah terhentak dia mendekat ranjang.

"Kubilang kelu..."

Baekhyun tak dapat menyelesaikan omongannya, lengannya ditarik dan bibirnya dilumat oleh Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol mendekap erat punggung Baekhyun yang berada di atasnya sedang bibirnya sibuk mencium baekhyun dengan kasar, dalam dan sangat bergairah. Baekhyunpun tak menolak ciuman ini, dia marasa menang dan senang saat dirinya menjadi penyebab seorang lelaki terlihat sangat frustasi dengan gairahnya. Sedari tadi dia tau Chanyeol sangat ingin menerkamnya. Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyunlah yang menghentikan kegiatan itu. Dia sangat lelah karena kegiatan panasnya dengan Kai tadi sore.

"Aku lelah Chan, keluarlah" lirihnya saat melepaskan ciuman dan menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang mulai memijat pantatnya.

"Baiklah besok aku akan menagih jatahku" Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidur dan memberikan remasan pada dada Baekhyun sebelum badannya hilang dibalik pintu kamar.

"Lagi-lagi harus bermain sendiri" ucapnya setelah menurunkan celana dan duduk di toilet kamarnya. Tangannya mulai meremas penis yang sudah mengeras itu.

"Sial Byun aku benar-benar harus segera menidurimu. Jika ini tidak larut aku pasti sudah menemui kekasihku" kini mata itu terpejam saat ia menambah sabun untuk memudahkan kocokannya.

"Akhhh Kyunggg" ya Kyungsoo yang dia sebut dalam desahannya. Tak perduli dia sedang bercinta dengan siapa, tak perduli dia dibuat terangsang oleh siapa selalu nama Kyungsoo yang dia desahkan.

...

Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan keadaan rumah yang seperi tak berpenghuni. Orang tuanya memang sering bepergian tapi rumah tak pernah sepi pada jam segini karena biasanya para pelayan berseliweran mengurus rumah. Ada yang bertugas membangunkan Baekhyun, menyiapkan kebutuhan Baekhyun, merias Baekhyun, bersih-bersih rumah dan memasak di dapur. Pagi ini dia bangun sendiri dan menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya sendiri. Pikirnya dia tidak terbangun saat pelayan mengetuk pintunya. Di langkah pertama dia membuka pintu kamarnya dia tak melihat seorang pelayanpun. Saat menuruni tangga dan hendak ke dapur dia dibuat dongkol karena dua menusia yang bergumul di sofa ruang tengah itu. Si perenpuan yang pasrah di bawah kekangan si lelaki yang sibuk menciumnya, tangan si lelaki juga tampak menjelajah tubuh si wanita.

"Kau tak punya otak? Kau lupa kau sedang berada dimana?" Hardik Baekhyun menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Si wanita dengan mata bulat seperti burung hantu terkejut dan menghentikan cumbuan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya nyengir dan membantu Kyungsoo merapikan pakaiannya. Baekhyun yang dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol kembali melontarkan omongan kasar.

"Sepagi ini kau sudah memesan jalang?" Ucapnya angkuh

"Dia bukan jalang Byun, dia kekasihku" balas Chanyeol dengan wajah yang berubah emosi.

"Kau kekasih Chanyeol? Kau tau Chanyeol tinggal dirumahku?" Kyungsoo hanya menunduk tak berani menatap Baekhyun. Dia kalah telak oleh aura angkuh dan mengintimidasi Baekhyun.

"Kau seharusnya menolak dicumbu di rumah orang terlebih di ruang terbuka"

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi Byun, jaga mulutmu atau..."

"Dimana pelayan? Kenapa sepi sekali?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan karena malas mendengar ancaman Chanyeol yang dirasa tidak penting.

"Mulai hari ini pelayan hanya ke sini dipagi hari dan kembali saat makan malam, selebihnya mereka di paviliun" balas Chanyeol berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Oh orang tua itu" desis Baekhyun kemudia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Langkahnya berhenti dia menoleh ke belakang melihat sepasang kekasih yang saling bertatapan penuh cinta.

" Ayo berangkat" perintahnya mutlak.

...

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada gedung diluar jendela dan berusaha menulikan telinga. Baekhyuk mengepalkan tangannya karena bunyi kedua mulut yang beradu dari kursi depan itu semakin terdengar jelas. Baru kali ini dia diabaikan karena hal konyol. Dia duduk di kursi penumpang dengan perasaan jengkel sementara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sibuk berciuman di depannya. Selang beberapa menit Chanyeol menyudahi ciumannya dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo tak lupa memberikan ciuman di kening wanita itu. Setelah Kyungsoo tak lagi terlihat Chanyeol membuka pintu belakang memaksa Baekhyun duduk di depan.

"Jadi ini tujuanmu membawa dua mobil ke rumah?" Tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

Chanyeol hanya bersmirk dan selanjutnya keheningan menemani perjalan mereka. Sesampainya di kampus Baekhyun yang hendak keluar dari mobil diserang oleh Chanyeol. Bibirnya dikulum untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kali ini Baekhyun meronta, dia menjambak rambut Cahnyeol dengan kuat hingga Chanyeol melepas ciumannya.

"Kau baru saja berciuman dengan kekasihmu Chanyeol, liurnya masih ada didalam mulutmu. Jangan berpikir untuk menciumku, itu menjijikan!"

"Mulutmu harus diberi pelajaran Bee, sekali lagi kau merendahkan kekasihku maka akan kubuat kau menyesal sudah mengenalku" ekspresinya berubah tak seperti biasanya. Aura dingin dan dominan tampak jelas. Baekhyun sedikit menciut mandapat tatapan itu namun karena egonya yang tinggi gadis itu mengangkat dagunya menantang sang dominan.

"Kau pikir aku takut? Aku Byun Baekhyun jika kau lupa"

Chanyeol langsung melumat bibir si kecil saat dia mendapat jawaban yang tak disukai. Dia tak suka di tentang, jiwa dominannya seolah terinjak jika ada yang membantah perintahnya. Itulah mengapa dia luluh dan terjatuh pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bagaikan air yang bisa meredamkan jiwa membara Chanyeol. Selalu menenangkan Chanyeol, selalu menuruti kemauan Chanyeol dan selalu memaafkan kesalahan fatal Chanyeol. Maka dari itu saat kekasih sempurnanya dihina oleh wanita yang ada di daftar rivalnya, emosi tak lagi bisa dia kontrol. Pekikan dari si mungil karena gigitan kasarnya pada bibir si mungil tak dihiraukan. Chanyeol masih mencium dengan rakus sedang tangannya sibuk membelai seluruh daerah sensitif tubuh Baekhyun.

TBC

Maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya, minggu ini saya ada sedikit kesibukan pribadi. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff abal-abal saya. Dan terima kasih atas review dan masukannya. Sekali lagi review kalian adalah suntikan motivasi bagi saya.


	4. chapter 4

  
  


THE WORST SPRING

  
  


Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And other

  
  


Chanbaek GS

  
  


Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

  
  


"Kau pikir aku takut? Aku Byun Baekhyun jika kau lupa" 

Chanyeol langsung melumat bibir si kecil saat dia mendapat jawaban yang tak disukai. Dia tak suka di tentang, jiwa dominannya seolah terinjak jika ada yang membantah perintahnya. Itulah mengapa dia luluh dan terjatuh pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bagaikan air yang bisa meredamkan jiwa membara Chanyeol. Selalu menenangkan Chanyeol, selalu menuruti kemauan Chanyeol dan selalu memaafkan kesalahan fatal Chanyeol. Maka dari itu saat kekasih sempurnanya dihina oleh wanita yang ada di daftar rivalnya, emosi tak lagi bisa dia kontrol. Pekikan dari si mungil karena gigitan kasarnya pada bibir si mungil tak dihiraukan. Chanyeol masih mencium dengan rakus sedang tangannya sibuk membelai seluruh daerah sensitif tubuh Baekhyun.

......................

Baekhyun berusaha keras agar tak terbawa dalam ciuman itu. Meski diakui ciuman itu memiliki candu yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya tapi Baekhyun yang memiliki ego tinggi merasa tidak dihargai. Gadis itu semakin terdesak saat lidah Chanyeol menjelajah seluruh isi mulutnya sedangkan tubuhnya diraba serta diremas oleh tangan kekar itu. Sebelum Baekhyun terbuai dia membenturkan kepalanya pada kepala si lelaki jangkung hingga lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku bukan jalangmu Park" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih memegang kepalanya dengan ekspresi marah kemudian keluar dari mobil dengan keadaan berantakan.

  
  


..................

"Kita perlu bicara Byun" ucap lelaki itu sesaat setelah memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan menemukan wanita itu sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas yang memenuhi ranjangnya. Saat wanita itu mendongak, tangan Chanyeol sangat gatal ingin mencubit pipi chubby itu. Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan memakai kacamata yang melorot dan rambut yang ia ikat berantakan. Pesona apalagi yang ingin kau tunjukkan Bee. Baekhyun merapikan sebagian kertas-kertas itu dan mengisyaratkan Chanyeol duduk ditempat yang kosong.

"Memang banyak yang harus diluruskan" gadis itu tersenyum namun chanyeol tau lengkungan di bibir itu sangat dipaksakan.

"Tadi pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Dengan temanku. Kau hanya ingin membicarakan ini" ucapnya tak suka akan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Tentu bukan Byun, aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi. Tadi..... aku....."

"Ya aku tau, kamu tidak suka aku kasar pada pacarmu. Tapi aku juga tidak suka caramu melampiaskan kemarahanmu. Aku bukan jalang Chan. Terlepas dari bagaimana gaya hidupku, terlepas dari bagaimana gairah kita yang sangat tak terkontrol itu. Perlu kamu ingat, aku wanita yang berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Bukan wanita bayaran yang bisa dipakai sesukamu. Mungkin kau menganggap tadi pagi itu hanya hal sepele tapi aku benar-benar merasa direndahkan. Setiap sentuhanmu itu sangat nikmat aku akui itu. Tapi aku tidak suka, di depan pacarmu kau menganggapku seolah tak ada dan setelah dia pergi kau langsung mencumbuku" 

Helaan nafas terlontar dari Baekhyun setelah dia menyampaikan unek-unek pada lelaki itu yang kini menatap Baekhyun dengan raut muka yang tak Baekhyun pahami. Keduanya saling berpandangan. Gadis itu terkejut saat sang lelaki mengangkat tangan dan mengelus rambutnya. Elusan di rambutnya dan tatapan teduhnya menggetarkan hati Baekhyun. 

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku" ucapan maaf itu kali ini desertai senyuman yang membuat debaran di dada Baekhyun semakin tak menentu alhasil gadis itu hanya menunduk. Kau gila Baek, jangan berdebar, jangan terjerat, jangan terjatuh. Dia sudah punya kekasih yang sudah lama dia perjuangkan dan ingatlah tujuanmu melakukan semua ini.

"Jangan begini Chan. Kita harus tetap pada batas kita. Jangan menyentuhku lagi, ingatlah kau punya seseorang yang kau sayangi. Kita sudahi, sebelum ini semakin jauh dan kesulitan untuk kembali."

"Tunggu Bee, maksudmu kau ingin membatalkan perjodohan?" Raut terkejut tak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah tampannya. Mendadak dia resah akan apa yang akan terlontar dari bibir mungil itu. Entah alasan apa yang membuatnya mendadak resah. Dia tak ingin ambil pusing karena kini atensinya hanya fokus pada gadisnya. Gadisnya? Sejak kapan Chanyeol menganggap sosok di depannya itu sebagai gadisnya.

"Tentu tidak Chan, sudah kubilang sebelumnya aku tidak bisa menolak. Maaf aku egois tapi aku berharap kaupun juga berhenti berusaha membatalkan perjodohan ini. Aku tidak masalah meski saat kita sudah menikah kau tetap berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo."

"Dengan begitu kau menempatkan Kyungsoo seolah dia wanita simpananku Byun. Jangan main-main!" Tak sampai hati Chanyeol membayangkan wanitanya menjadi simpanan. Dia benar-benar lemah pada sepasang mata burung hantu itu. Bukan untuk ini perjuangan yang mereka lakukan.

"Kalau begitu katakan sekarang juga pada keluargamu bahwa kau menolak semua ini Chan" Lagi-lagi dia terusik dengan pernyataan Baekhyun. Ada rasa tak suka dalam hatinya. Saat dia menginjakan kakinya di Seoul setelah beberapa tahun, dia masih yakin Kyungsoo satu-satunya wanita di hatinya. Tapi kini dia tidak memungkiri, fokusnya telah terbagi pada gadis luar biasa menawan di hadapannya. Baekhyun terlalu cantik, terlalu menarik, terlalu seksi dan bibirnya terlalu manis. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol tak bisa acuh saat gadis itu didekatnya, sekuat apapun Chanyeol mencoba menahan. Seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini, tangannya menarik Baekhyun ke pangkuannya. Matanya mulai diselimuti kabut nafsu.

"Bercinta denganku Bee" ucapnya dengan nada rendah yang membuat puppy di depannya melotot lucu. "Huh!" hanya kata itu yang dapat dia ucapkan akan perkataan Chanyeol yang tak terduga. Bibir keduanya kini menyatu. Chanyeol mencium lembut, mengecap dan merasakan tekstur bibir itu menyalurkan hasratnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun cukup sadar akan apa yang saat ini dia lakukan dengan lelaki panas dihadapannya. Seakan menjilat ludah sendiri, belum sejam dia berkata untuk menjaga batas kini dia membiarkan lelaki itu meremas gundukan di dada. Tersihir akan segala perlakuan Chanyeol padanya, Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa saat ini bagian atasnya tak memakai apapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Baekhyun saat Chanyoel menghisap dadanya dengan kuat sembari lidahnya bermain-main pada tonjolan kecil di sana.

"Biarkan aku menidurimu, biarkan rasa penasaranku terbayar. Setelah itu mari bicarakan soal batas Bee". Ucap Chanyeol di sela kulumannya pada dada berisi itu. Tangannya juga tak tinggal diam, tangan besar itu kini telah masuk ke celana Baekhyun dan mendapati area itu basah. Senyuman dia sunggingkan sambil menunggu persetujuan dari si kecil yang kini sedang memejam mata dan menggigit bibir pertanda bahwa libido sudah menjalar ke tubuhnya. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, tangan yang mulanya hanya membelai kini mulai menggesek klitoris Baekhyun yang sontak membuat desahan itu keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Apa desahan itu adalah tanda persetujuan darimu?" Chanyeol mengkonfirmasi karena memaksa wanita untuk bercinta bukanlah gayanya. Tangannya pun masih sibuk menambah kecepatan gesekan pada klitoris itu sedang tangan satunya memelintir tonjolan di dada itu.

"Bee......." 

"Ahhhh.... menurutmuhhh oh tuhan" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Dia tak dapat memikirkan apapun jika libido sudah menguasai dirinya.

Chanyeol menanggalkan seluruh pakaian secepat kilat saat mendapat persetujuan dari gadis yang kini memasrah di bawahnya. Tak lupa juga melepas pakaian bawah Baekhyun. Dada bidang, lengan berotot, perut sixpack dan kejantannya yang super besar merupakan pemandangan yang Baekhyun dapat saat membuka matanya. Dia menelisik seluruh tubuh lelaki itu dari atas ke bawah dan terpaku pada area selatan itu. Jilatan pada bibirnya merupakan reaksi spontan dan tak terkontrol dari gadis itu.

"Sentuhlah Bee" suara Chanyeol manjadi serak dan semakin rendah kala mendapat tatapan tak senonoh dari gadis seksi di hadapannya terlebih saat tangan mungil itu kini tengah mengelus dan meremas kejantananya. Menikmati tekstur benda keras berurat itu, pikiran Baekhyun benar-benar meliar. Si jantan bernafas dengan berat kala mulut dan lidah Baekhyun ikut bermain dengan kejantanannya. Gadis itu menjilat mulai dari pangkal kemudian mengecup ujungnya seperti dia memakan lolipop tak lupa tangannya memainkan dua bola kembar yang menggantung dan mulai membesar itu.

"Akhh kau hebat Bee" Chanyeol benar-benar puas akan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun pada kejantanannya. Kini gadis mungil itu tengah memasukkan kejantanan Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya dan memompanya dengan sangat lihai. Chanyeol akui gadisnya sangat berpengalaman hal ini terbukti saat dia memasukkan hampir seluruh junior keras itu ke dalam mulutnya sampai ke tenggorokan tanpa tersedak. Ini gila, sangat nikmat dan Chanyeol masih cukup sadar untuk mencabut juniornya agar dia tak cepat sampai. Hal ini medapat rengutan dari se mungil dan mengundang kekehan dari Chanyeol.

"Jangan memamerkan keahlianmu Bee, malam ini biar aku mencicipi seluruh tubuhmu" mendengar itu Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya pasrah, dia juga membuka kakinya mempersilahkan Chanyeol melalukan apapun pada tubuhnya. Chanyeol membelai vagina merah itu dengan seduktif sedang lidahnya meraup tonjolan kecil di sela vagina tersebut. Gadis itu semaik melebarkan kakinya membuat Chanyeol semakin leluasa bermain demgan vagina itu. Pekikan keras terdengar saat tiga jari sekaligus memasuki lubang vagina Baekhyun dan menggaruk seluruh dinding vaginanya. 

"Oohhhh Channnn" tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang kala mendapat kenikmatan di seluruh titik sensitifnya. Dada serta putingnya di remas dan diplintir, klitorisnya dihisap kuat dan sesekali mendapat gigitan ringan dan vaginanya di koyak oleh jari panjang laknat itu. Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol dan memekik keras saat dia mencapai pelepasannya, kakinya pun melemas. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyn, lelaki jangkung itu masih sibuk menjilat cairan yang keluar dari kewanitaan Baekhyun. Dirasa sudah bersih, dia kembali menindih Baekhyun dan menyambar bibir yang sedari tadi dia angguri. 

"Akkhh pelann Channn ahh" gadis itu kembali memekik saat benda keras dan panjang menorobos masuk ke lubangnya. Chanyeol perlahan memasukkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Baekhyun. Sekali lagi dia dibuat takjub, dia tau Baekhyun sangat pro dalam hal ini tapi lubang itu sangat sempit hingga juniornya dicengkram dengan sangat erat. Rasanya seperti dia bercinta dengan perawan karena belum pernah dia bercinta dengan vagina seketat ini kecuali saat dia merenggut keperawanan Kyungsoo. Ah kekasihnya, baru kali ini juga dia bercumbu dengan gadis lain tanpa bayangan Kyungsoo di benaknya. Baekhyun berhasil menyabotase pikiran Chanyeol. Dirasa Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan juniornya, dia mulai bergerak perlahan. Bibirnya kembali menginvasi seluruh mulut baekhyun, mengabsen deretan gigi gadisnya dan mengajak untuk berperang lidah. Cengkraman itu membuat Chanyeol pening, ini salah satu sex ternikmat dalam hidupnya. Dia mempercepat tempo berburu kenikmatan dari kewanitaan Baekhyun. Puas dengan mulut Baekhyun ciuman itu turun pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun, menjilat mengecup menggigit dan menghisap leher mulus itu hingga menimbulkan banyak bercak kemerahan. 

"Ahhhh Channn ahhh ahhhh" desahan mengalun dari Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan nikmat di pangkal pahanya. Terlebih saat lelaki itu semakin menambah kecepatannya. 

"Oooohh nikmaaat Channn" dia meraih tengkuk Chanyeol dan menyambar bibir tebal itu guna menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia dapat. Namun selang beberapa waktu ciuman itu terlepas karena Bekhyun menjerit saat kenjantan itu semakin bergerak membabi buta di lubangnya.

"Akh Bee kauuuuu sangattt ketat"

"Oh Gooodddd Chanyeollll yeahhh yeahhh aahhhhhh" jeritan keras itu menjadi pengantar pelepasan Baekhyun. Gadis itu orgasme sangat keras hingga dia berkali-kali menggelepar. Chanyeol menjeda persetubuhan itu agar Baekhyun dapat menikmati klimaks nya. 

"Kau puas Bee?" Hanya helaan nafas yang terlontar dari gadis yang kini masih memejamkan matanya pasca dia mendapat orgasme hebat. Dia semakin terlihat seksi dengan wajah memerah, rambut berantakan dan tubuh mengkilat karena keringat. 

"Sekarang menungginglah Bee, kau tidak lupakan jika di dalam sana masih mengeras?"

  
  


  
  


TBC

I am so sorry. Kalian nunggu cerita abal-abal ini lama banget tapi saya hanya bisa ngasih satu adegan. Sebenarnya saya pribadi juga belum puas dengan chapter ini. Cuma ini yang bisa saya tulis ditengah jadwal saya yang menggila. Saya janji di next chapter ceritanya akan lebih panjang. Dan yang terakhir, terima kasih supportnya.

  
  


  
  



End file.
